


They Should Get Him to Balance the National Budget

by kamja



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Ohno live in Washington, DC. So, what happens when it's Nino's turn to decide what they'll do for the evening? This fic is based on real locations in DC - to follow their journey, the starting intersection is Independence Ave SW & 4th St SW Washington, DC 20024.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Should Get Him to Balance the National Budget

Nino met him at Independence and 4th after work. "The 4th of July," he'd said over the phone; it took a moment for Ohno to work it out. He was wearing just a t-shirt and shorts despite the cooling summer night, and his hair was ruffled on one side as if he'd been sleeping on the train. He didn't look up from his DS as Ohno approached.

"Hey, you waited long?" Ohno asked, shoving his hands into his pockets so they wouldn't fidget. 

"Nope," Nino replied almost dreamily. Then he closed his game and grabbed Ohno by the elbow. "Let's go."

Ohno never knew what to think whenever he met up with Nino. Sometimes he left wanting more; sometimes he left never wanting to see Nino again. He decided that was just what being Nino was all about. You could never tell if he was actually charming or just faking, Ohno thought as they waited at a traffic light. The commuters and tourists streamed around them. Suits and smart phones on one side. Sandals and smart phones on the other. Plastic-coated government badges flashed at them. 

"There's still 45 minutes left," Nino said with a trace of anxiousness. Today was the day when Ohno worked half days. Nino worked at home and made his own schedule. Ohno promised Nino to let him make the schedule for both of them tonight. 

Their shoes crunched on the gravel-covered paths along the National Mall. Nino had weasled Ohno's hand out his pocket by this point, and he held on tightly, his fingers interlocking with Ohno's. Nino didn't say a word, and Ohno watched a knot of students on a school trip across the way as he was pulled along. 

They breezed through security at the 4th Street entrance off to the side. The East Scuplture Hall and Gardens were just flashes in Ohno's vision as Nino continued on his quick pace. He caught a whiff of water and the echoes of children as they passed the central fountain in the Rotunda. By the time Nino came to a halt, Ohno was so used to walking fast that he crashed right into Nino's side. 

"Here she is," Nino said in response, not pulling his shoulder away from the contact. The warmth seemed to buzz between them. 

It was Vermeer, his Girl with the Red Hat. She was well-known as one of the Gallery's mascots; she was everywhere in the ads. Ohno had lived in the city for seven months, but just never got around to visiting the museums. 

Ohno took a step closer, his hand slipping out of Nino's grasp. "She's beautiful."

"What did I tell you," Nino had a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"You say that like she's your daughter."

"Don't be creepy," though Nino continued to smile and he might've even leaned in close if a security guard hadn't come by to tell them the museum was closing soon. 

Nino looked at his watch as they left the building twenty minutes later, the doors locking behind them. "Ok, there's still some time left."

"What kind of schedule is this?" Ohno wondered out loud as Nino led him north. "Why is everything almost over instead of just starting?"

"What's wrong with an inverse schedule?" Nino said, and Ohno knew instantly that he'd made that up just now. 

Ohno could see the half-bare shelves through the windows as Nino pulled the door open. A few people were milling around, filling yellow and white paper boxes with croissants, bagels and muffins. Nino made a beeline towards the refrigerator section.

"Oh, they still have chicken caesar wraps left," he said, peering at the labels. "What do you want?"

Ohno looked at the remaining items and picked a sandwich. Then they headed over to the bakery section and chose some cookies. 

The cashier rang them up. It was Au Bon Pain's end of day sale, so everything was half-off. Ohno didn't say anything until they sat down at one of the tables by the window. 

"You took me here because it was cheap, huh," he unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite. "And the Gallery was free."

Nino didn't answer immediately. He picked at the lettuce falling out of his wrap. "That's true."

Ohno didn't know if he was supposed to press the issue or not; suddenly Nino seemed really tense, as if he was holding something back. He wondered if Nino was experiencing some kind of trouble. Nino continued pretending like nothing was going on and just looked at the people walking by. Ohno sighed on the inside and felt annoyed. 

"Let's go," Nino jumped up abruptly, stuffing the last bit of food into his mouth. He crumpled the cellophane wrapper in his hands, the sound sharp and jarring. "This time...it's almost starting."

They turned the corner and walked the one block west along D Street to the Wooly Mammoth Theater. Ohno stopped in his tracks. He looked up at the lit signboard above their heads.

"Are we seeing this?"

"Yeah, you said last week that you wanted to go," Nino put his hands into his pockets and turned to look at him. The crowd by the door was filtering slowly towards the seating area within. 

"But we don't have tickets."

Nino pulled one hand out of his pocket. He waved something in the air. "No, we do."

Ohno rushed forward and grabbed them out of Nino's hand. "No way! But how? They've been sold out for weeks. They must have cost..."

And then he looked up at Nino, who maintained eye contact for just a moment before looking away.

"...a fortune."

No one said anything for a moment, and then Nino suddenly shrugged. He had a slight smile on his face, like a cat who'd just gotten away with something. He grabbed Ohno's hand and pulled him towards the door. "The show's gonna start."

 

"Ohno," Nino said softly. It was after the show. They walked through Chinatown, past rowdy open-air bars and restaurants. His voice was barely audible over the noise.

"Yeah?" Ohno's head was still reeling from the show, but he heard it.

"Lemme stay at your place tonight."

The world seemed to get really quiet. Nino had never stayed overnight.

"Um, ok," Ohno shoved his hands back into his pockets. 

"Thanks," Nino stretched his arms above his head. "The air conditioning's broken in my apartment. Unbelieeeeeevable."

Ohno sighed, feeling the tension leave his body. He never knew what to think whenever he met up with Nino.


End file.
